Entre la noche y el amanecer
by Fanny-oh-oh
Summary: AU. Claire sabe que debe conseguir un trabajo, las deudas estan al limite. Una noche desafortunada y la ayuda de un extraño puede significar introducirse en un mundo de baile, mascaras, traición y pasión.


**NA: Buenas, traigo paz y amor (xD) No, traigo una historia de mi autoría, después de pertenecer como 5 años a FF he decidido animarme a hacer una historia seria… blablala. Completamente UA, con algunos tintes de la saga. Los personajes, digamos que es chile, mole y pozole (o sea, de todo).**

**Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom, si no fuera así ¿No creen que tendría a Wesker comiendo de mi mano?**

**Aclaraciones**

**—**"Diálogo en vivo y directo"

—_"Pensamiento"_

**-She dance in the dark-**

La joven pelirroja seguía bufando furiosa, caminando a través de la amplia avenida Riverside y es que, el día ha estado de lo peor posible, como para tirarse del balcón —"_Como si tuviera uno"_

Río sarcásticamente en su interior, mientras caminaba por las amplias calles de Raccoon City, ya estaba oscureciendo. La paga que le daban como mesera en Emmy's no servía para pagar un departamento con balcón, solo el módico departamento que compartía con su novio León, a quien conoció hace apenas 3 años, un poco a las orillas de Raccoon City.

Bueno, ya podemos hablar de un tiempo pasado, hoy tuvo una fuerte discusión con su jefe, Ramón, si tan solo no le hubiese tocado el trasero, Claire no hubiera soltado una cachetada fuerte y bonita, luego una serie de momentos que, en este momento preferiría recostarse al lado de su novio. Luego reírse tan bobamente para que él le abrazara mientras veían una película antigua y comían helado de chocolate con nuez.

Después León dijera que conseguiría la visita del inspector de sanidad, después de todo, varias veces lo había observado mientras acosaba a las jovencitas con miradas lascivas, mientras aplastaba las cucarachas que se asomaban de las bodegas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y decidió que pensaría en eso después.

Tomó el mandil que formaba parte de su uniforme, todo grasoso y desgastado y lo arrojó como si la estuviese quemando, el sonido de los truenos no se hizo esperar y las gotas gruesas de agua cayeron como proyectiles a su cabeza, de aquellas que cuando te golpean en la cabeza, sientes que te están lanzando papeles húmedos _—"Y luego desaparecen como llegaron"_

_ —"_Perfecto" Bufó la chica, quien para su desgracia, aparte de la espantosa lluvia que se avecinaba, tenía que cruzar aquel callejón solitario, oscuro, se localizaba en las partes traseras de los edificios, así que la denominación perfecta sería un callejón tenebroso. No es que le desagrade la oscuridad, de hecho le parecía muy tranquila, bueno, _no toda la oscuridad, _porque podría ser un arma de doble filo, podía ser de lo más tranquilo y pacífico, o bien, podría traer en flote tus peores pesadillas.

Aunque realmente ese callejón tenía algo, algo que hacía que los escalofríos trepen por su espalada y le suden las manos, un presentimiento, un mal que se avecina…

Normalmente León la recoge luego de que termine su jornada en la estación de policía de Raccoon City, pero últimamente ha habido asesinatos en las montañas Arklay, al parecer un grupo de trastornados _—"Puro fanatismo" _Entonces han tenido montañas de reportes y redadas para encontrar a los criminales. Es ahí cuando anula esos sentimientos y los remplaza por los hermosos que siente por León.

Como siempre perdida en sus pensamientos, la joven no pudo notar a dos hombres que estaban recargados en la pared, fumando un cigarro, se miraron mutuamente, asintiendo, uno de ellos le tapa el paso a Claire.

—"Muñeca, ¿Buscas algo?"—La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría a sus pensamientos, Claire no pudo mas que solo observar al hombre delgado que se encontraba en frente de ella, tenía una playera sin mangas negra, dejando ver unos brazos trabajados, pero a su vez muy cicatrizados, se ve que había, o pertenece a una banda, y un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, sin olvidar su collar con algún signo raro y un anillo de oro, su cara cicatrizada y unos ojos negros, _—"Vacíos" _

—"Ah ¿Me hablas a mi? No, solo quiero ir a casa"—Respondió con la mayor seguridad posible, _—"Calma Claire, de seguro solo quiere acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa, acobijarte y darte el beso de las buenas noches"— _unas malas intenciones que solo un bebé podría no sentirlas, se regañó internamente por ser un poco divagadora en los momentos más importantes.

—"Mira Shawn ¡quiere ir a casa! ¿La dejamos?"—Gritó hacia el otro, quien aún se encontraba en las tinieblas. _—"Demonios, son dos"—_pensó la pelirroja que ya se encontraba retrocediendo e ideando ya una manera para salir pitando de ahí sin que pasara de un susto.

—"Pero Edmundo, ¡La noche está llena de diversión! Y más con esta muñeca"— cantó el otro, de complexión más robusta y casi los dos estaban vestidos igual. Pronto se vio rodeada por ellos, caminando alrededor como si de una presa se tratase, Claire, se encontraba paralizada, imaginando escenarios que no terminarían bien en ninguna de las versiones. Ya no estaba lloviendo, solo estaba húmedo, eso si, ya había oscurecido totalmente.

De pronto el robusto se lanza sobre ella, y como por arte de magia, su cuerpo reacciona y lo recibe con un puñetazo en la cara, mientras se recupera del golpe en el suelo y Claire observando su hazaña, se alegra por ello, es entonces cuando el delgado la toma por la coleta y la arrastra, Claire no puede evitar soltar un grito de dolor, pero decide que es más importante escapar, así que le propina un golpe bajo al abdomen _—"Cerca de la parte noble " _su objetivo eran los bajos, pero solo consiguió el abdomen. Retrocediendo un poco el delgado, suelta a Claire.

Esta joven no notó cuando Shawn jaló una de sus piernas, cayendo irremediablemente al duro suelo, golpeándose en el hombro, pero en un efecto de inercia, una de sus piernas golpea la cara del hombre robusto, y con más velocidad que el sonido, se levanta, pero no tan bien como esperaba, la vista se le nublaba, por lo tanto se tambaleó un poco; recuperándose es recibida con un golpe en la cabeza con la tapa de un bote de basura por parte de Edmundo, cayendo de nuevo, esta vez sobre su espalda.

No, no podía creer que estaba a punto de perder, sus ojos se estaban cerrando, no pensaba, solo sentía el piso húmedo en su espalda. De entre los edificios solo podía ver un poco del cielo, la ropa que colgaban tapaba la vista. Ya había oscurecido totalmente y se dejaban ver las estrellas.

_—"Tan hermosas como siempre"— _Claire esperaba una estocada final, para poder refugiarse en la oscuridad, solo quería que no la matasen.

Pero nada llegó.

En su lugar, un par de sonidos se escucharon, casi no podía pensar claramente_—"¿Golpes?... ¿Quizás?— _Ciertamente los oídos se les estaban cerrando y los ojos de igual manera, con la poca consciencia que le quedaba miró hacia donde, supuestamente se encontraban sus atacantes, y vio una figura luchando, lanzándolos como muñecos. Todo era borroso. No, ya no podía ver, solo quería cerrar sus ojos, ciertamente ya no le importaba nada.

Finalmente, la oscuridad nubló sus ojos.

_—"Ah…Bienvenida, bendita oscuridad"_

**¿Hola, cómo les va? A mi muy bien, gracias, gracias. Les gustó? Voy por buen camino? Soy nefasta? Tomen en cuenta que este es mi primer intento por redactar algo decente, si encuentran algún error ortográfico o de redacción, pueden decirlo con todo gusto, pero no sean muy duros. ¿Alguna opinión? ¿Reviews? (Aclaro que en Notas de Autor seré más descuidada en mi ortografía xD**

**Es mi primera (segunda) vez que subo algo, el primer intento fue muy pobre y lo eliminé, estoy probando suerte. Puedo tardar en actualizar debido a mi escuela, asi que lo dejare en detenido, me gustaría que me dejaran un review! . **

**FunRider**


End file.
